The Kitten and The Bug
by TophKidFlash
Summary: Marinette and Adrian are transported to the future where they meet two superheros that weirdly resemble themselves... (My first story, sorry if you don't like it)
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day fighting a deranged akuma all because Chloe told the victim, "No one will ever like you unless you do whatever I say!" After a week of following every order, she broke… Celina's only wish at that point was to travel back in time to persuade herself to never ever listen to that blonde devil. Or to go to the future to make sure she'll have a wonderful life in Paris. She always loved paris, but after moving here and getting tormented by Chloe, she just wants to imagine a better future where the bitch is gone!

Ladybug got to the scene first, she witnessed the girl screaming her head off. "Her throat will hurt like hell after all this." Marinette thought to herself. The girl she recognized as the new girl Celina, how has been following Chloe around for the last week. "I can see why she's screaming, a week with Chloe would be the worst experience ever!"

Celina started shooting light out of her hands, which at first only hit the walls of buildings. The beams of light didn't affect the the building at all which was confusing for marinette. That was until a beam of light hit a small dog… Marinette was horrified! She suddenly heard someone laughing loudly behind her. "Chat! What the hell!" "Sorry, sorry, pawww I'm so sad…" he said lying. "I just hate dogs."

Suddenly there was light surrounding them. They looked around for Celina but they could barely see each other. Ladybug grabbed Chats hand, it made her feel safe. "If we die now, I'll die happy holding m'lady's hand." Was Chats last thought before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat groaned while sitting up. He looked around at his surrounding, everything looked the same but it just seemed a bit off. Suddenly he heard a small wimper, "Ladybug are you okay!" He said while trying to help her up. "Yeah im okay, what happened?" She stood up feeling a like dizzy. She waited for him to answer but he didnt. "Chat?" No reply. She looked over and saw him staring at a billboard where she could of sworn had a picture of Adrien. She knew it was there yesterday, Alya had to pull her away from it because she kept staring. "Wasn't that a picture of that Agrest model?" Chat asked. "Y-yes it was." She replied. "This isn't ri-" she was cut off when they both spotted ladybug flying through the air. But it wasn't ladybug, she was still standing there bewildered by the site of a blonde green eyed version of herself.

"We're not in Kansas anymore…" Chat grinned. "Really Chat!? How can you make a joke right now!?" Ladybug said while punching him in the arm.

They were both in awe when the second ladybug confusing walked up to them. She looked like she saw a ghost, the blonde instantly pulled out her yoyo and started calling someone. All while keeping a curious eye on both of them.

"Chaton! Get here quick, we have a big, huge, gigantic situlation!" She ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like hours of failed attempts to ask the other ladybug questions, which was only about five minutes, Chat noir appeared. He looked like chat but it wasn't him, he had blue eyes instead of green. "What's the big purroblem!" He said before noticing Ladybug and Chat. "Woah! Oh my god, it's you! Well a younger you but never the less you!" "Shut up Chat, they don't kno-" The blond was cut off from a very confused green eyed chat. "What the hell is going on?! Who are you?! Where are we?! How do you know us?!""Calm down Adr-, Da-, Chat!" The blond girl pleaded. "Who are you?" Marinette asked. "We're Ladybug and Cha-" "No you're not! We are!" Adrien cut the blond girl off. The girl looked a little frustrated at him. "You didn't let me finish… we're Ladybug and Chat noir in the future." "Well your future, our present." The blue eyed Chat added. "Their conversation was cut off by the beeping of Mariette's earrings. "We have to get you guys out of here! Do you know each other's identity yet?" The girl asked. "I wish but no, M'lady says it's not safe." Adrien said in response. "Okay Chat you take Chat, I'll take Ladybug. We'll meet up at home." The blonde ordered. "Home?" Marinette asked. "Yeah, Chat's my twin brother." The blonde told Marinette as they ran away to a secluded area.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien detransformed right when he and the other Chat got into a secluded alleyway. "I'm Adrien Agreste by the way." Adrien notified his lookalike. "Yeah I know who you are." The blue eyes chat said so calmly. "But do you want to know who I am?" "Uh sure I mean it doesn't really matter" Adrien explained. Not a second after Chat detransfomed. "Hey good lookin, had any cheese lately." Plagg told his older self while meowing at the same time. "Plagg!" Both Chats said at the same time.

"Okay we have to get back to my house my sister, your ladybug and my parents will be waiting for us. "Your parents?!" Adrien almost said very loud. "Relax they'll love you, trust me! Now come on!" The boy said while trying to pull Adrien towards the opening of the alleyway. "Wait wait wait! What's your name?" Adrien questioned. After still trying to pull Adrien out to the street he finally answered the question. "My name is Ethan. Ethan Wally."

"Come on Marinette they're gonna beat us there!" The blonde shouted while running. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Marinette skidded to a stop. "How do you know my name?!" "Uhhh lucky guess…" The blonde said with a smile which was almost Chatlike. "You're a bad liar like me. Now spill." Marinette demanded. "I'm sorry I want to tell you but I cant. The only person who can tell you is my Mother. So come on! We have to get there before the boys!" The blonde explained. "Wait! What's your name?" Marinette only asked because if she talk to Chat she didn't want to keep referring to the girl as the other ladybug. "My name is Sofia. Sofia Storm." Marinette liked that name. She'll have to remember it when she's naming her kids in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan lead Adrien to the house. "Dammit! The girls beat us here! It's all your fault! Ugh my sister probably wanted to get there before us to make sure you don't find your Lady's identity yet." Ethan said while walking up to the house. It took a moment to fully realize what Ethan said. "Yet?! I find out?!" Adrien said excitedly. "Eventually." Ethan told him while trying to unlock his front door. "Wait do you know her identity like you knew mine?!" Adrien said quickly. Ethan thought for a moment and said, "Yes, but before you get all excited and ask me, I can't tell you. My parents told me I couldn't, sorry. You'll find out soon enough." They entered the house and saw a tall, blonde, muscular man wearing a green tie standing in front of him.

When the Ladybugs entered the house Sofia acted as if it was just another day. She strolled in layed on the couch, her older Tikki flew out and down the hall, probably to get a cookie. "Mom! It happened!" She said loud but calm. Marinette instantly heard a loud crash followed by footsteps coming fast towards her. A women in a red dress stood in front of her. She looked familiar but she couldnt figure out how she knew the women. "Who are you?" Marinette asked. "All will be answered soon enough. Now come on the boys will be here soon. And I know you don't want to find out your Chats identity like this." She gestured to a nearby room. "Honey it happened, the boys will be here soon! Make sure they don't come in here yet!" The women yelled down the hall. "Your wish is my command princess!" The person she called to responded.

Right after the girls walking into the other room, the man walked out into the hallway and up to the front door. Right then the front door opened revealing Adrien and Ethan. The man looked at them and chuckled. "Come on boys, let's eat! We have a lot to talk about." The man said while walking towards what it seemed would be the kitchen. "Food?!" Both plaggs said as they flew out of their master's pockets and into the kitchen. When Adrien walking into the kitchen he saw both kwamis stuffing their faces with an assortment of cheeses. Then man Sat down and handed Adrien a pastry. Adrien thought it tasted like a pastry from marinette's family bakery but he couldn't be sure. Adrien was lost in thought when he finally asked, "Who are you?"j


	6. Chapter 6

"Marinette sit please." The women said while gesturing to the couch where her daughter sat. Marinette did as she was told, only after a moment of being sceptical of the situation. "How do you know who Chat and I are?" Marinette asked quietly. The women thought for a moment then said, "let's just say we're future friends. I know you too very well, too well exactly." Sofia started giggling. "Sofia stop it, it's not funny. Now go help your father with the boys." "But mom!" Sofia protested. "Go." The women ordered. The small blonde girl stomped away. "She reminds me of my best friend." Marinette chuckled. "I miss her… do you know how or when I go home? You know back to my time period…" Asked quietly unsure if she wanted to answer. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't tell you, you have to figure it out. Not by yourself but with your Chat of course." The women said while trying to comfort the girl in front of her, but failing at the same time. Marinette was about to cry."Chat?" The realization dawned on her that he's here too, in his civilian form. "Chat!" To figure out how to get home, they'll have to reveal themselves to each other. Marinette doesn't know if she's ready for that. Is he ready for it? "Marinette, you know he's ready, he's been ready since the day he met you." The women said answering her thought. "How did y-" Marinette was cut off. A tall muscular blonde haired man walked in. The most attractive man to walk the face of the earth. Marinette thought. "Adrien?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Im sorry i haven't updated the story in like three months. I got a new phone so i didn't have to rely on my tablet anymore, which lead to me not reading or writing fanfiction. so I know my story has some grammatical errors and I'm sorry. This is my first story and half the time idk what's gonna happen next.**

 **In the next couple chapters I hope to change how my story looks to make it seem longer, I really don't like how short some chapters are but I just feel like I need to give you guys more of the story so the chapters are so short. I'm sorry.**

 **So the reviews, I love when you guys wrote something. It makes me feel like I'm actually doing something right for the story. So thank you. The best review I've ever gotten on this story was probably the first one ever, that had me dying. Thank you guys and continue reading!**

* * *

"You can't do this to me! I've wanted to know her identity since I met her!

Three years! Three years she has been the love of my life! Three years I've only known the mask.

If I knew the girl behind the mask, i'm sure I'd love her even more!"

The man won't tell Adrien Ladybugs identity…

"I'm sorry, but you have to tell each other, on her terms. If not then you'll have a very unhappy bug on your hands." The man said while justifying his opinion.

Just then the man's daughter walked in looking aggravated. "Mom kicked me out." She said. While she sat next to Adrien and started eating a pastry.

"So you're the ladybug in this time period?" Adrien asked. "Yup, and a pretty good one too, I'm sofia." She said while stuffing a pastry in her mouth.

The man suddenly stood up. "Where are you going?" Adrien asked. "I have to go check on the girls." The man said as he walked away.

"Can I come?!" Adrien pleaded. The man stopped, turned around, and gave Adrien a terrifying glare that he looked like a mix between chat and his father. Then, the man walked out of the room.

Adrien was both confused and wildly conflicted, he wanted more than anything to know his Lady's identity. But he knows it would be wrong for him to find out on his own, ladybug might not even speak to him if he found out.

He voted against following the man even though it hurt so much to stay away.

He ended up talking to Sofia and Ethan. "So you guys are siblings?" Adrien asked. "Yeah, we're twins actually!" Ethan said rather quickly.

"If you don't mind me asking… what's it like to have a sibling? I wouldn't know." Adrien said quietly looking rather sad.

"We're not gonna answer that question because you already know what it's like to have siblings." Sofia said comforting Adrien.

"What? No I don't, I'm an only child." Stated a confused Adrien.

"But you know what it's like to have siblings. Your friends, Nino, Alya, and Marinette. You might not have blood siblings but you have them." Sofia told him.

"How do you know about them?" Adrien asked.

"Ever since we were little our parents told us stories of both your lives. We know things that you don't even know will happen." Sofia stated.

"Oh and we know ladybugs identity too!" Ethan blurted out.

He was then punched in the arm by his sister.

"Adrien!? Oh my kwami! You're her husband!" Marinette said about to pass out. Not from the realization that the man is Adrien but from pure jealousy.

"Marinette, calm down, please don't faint!" Adrien said trying to keep her from falling over.

Marinette didn't know what to do.

She just discovered that the love of her life will be married to the women standing in front of her.

"Marinette I know what you're feeling, so calm down and we'll explain." The women said.

"You're lying! You can't know how I feel! You married my true love!" Marinette practically yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"Marinette I married my true love!" The women said rather loudly to get Marinette's attention.

"He can't be your true love, he's mine!" Marinette yelled even louder.

The women put her hand on Marinette's shoulder and told her, "I never said he wasn't."

Marinette was highly confused.

She suddenly looked up with her eyes wide.

"A-are you me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette couldn't believe it.

She just screamed at herself for marrying the guy of her dreams.

She's gonna marry the guy of her dreams…

SHE'S GONNA MARRY ADRIEN!

* * *

"Why is my lady screaming?!" Adrien frantically asked the twins.

"Oh she just found out that she's gonna marry you." Ethan said as if Adrien already knew that information.

"WHAT!" Adrien screamed with a beet red face.

"I get to marry my true love?" Adrien asked with his head in the clouds, imagining his life married to the only girl he'd want to spend the rest of his life with.

"Are you okay? Sofia asked him.

"Everything is just perfect." he said without a care in the world.

* * *

Chat's going to be so upset he doesn't end up with me…

I feel bad now, he's in love with me but I end up with the one I love and he doesn't.

" W-what about chat?" she asked quietly

"What about him?" Adrien said.

"D-does he end up happy? As happy as I will be?" Marinette asked her eyes wide with tears ready to escape if the answer wasn't good.

Adrien smiled "Marinette, Chat loves you, he always will. He did find his true love and he's happier than he'll ever been. You don't have to worry, Chat knows you care for him."

"That makes me so happy to know he'll be okay, Chat's my partner and I'd never want him to be alone. I'm glad you told me, thank you Adrien."

* * *

The older Marinette stood up and clapped her hands "Alright I think it's time for dinner. Honey can you go tell her chat to transform so we could all be in the same room together." she told her husband.

He did as he was told and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Marinette you should transform too. Unless you want chat to know your identity?"

Marinette immediately called for tikki.

* * *

Throughout dinner Marinette watched he older self and Adrien interact.

It made her so happy to know that that is her future.

While that was happening chat was making googly eyes at ladybug from across the table, trying to get her attention.

It wasn't working…

After dinner ladybug and chat where brought to their rooms.

"Are you sure we can't share a room m'lady?" chat said while bowing and blocking Marinette from her room.

"No" she pushed him away and slammed her door.

* * *

I don't understand…

She knows we're going to get married…

Than why is she mad?...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I know I haven't updated since the summer and before that it was 6 months since I updated, but I seriously hope to change that struggle streak. If you guys really like this story I encourage you to comment or send me a message about what you think should happen next or whatever. BTW my name is Rain and thank you for reading my story!

Chat stood at the closed door confused and sad.

"M'lady, why are you being cold to me? Are you mad about the marriage?" He said softly, but loud enough for Ladybug to hear him through the door.

Immediately the door flew open, "You know?!" Marinette asked him with tears in her eyes.

At that point Adrien couldn't think about anything else but his Lady, the love of his life was crying in front of him.

"Why are you crying my love? Is it that terrible of an idea?" He hugged her softly.

"I know we'll have happy lives, and that's all that matters to me."

She jumped up and hugged him. "I thought you'd never understand, thank you!"

With a confused chat, they both went their separate ways to their rooms for the night.

Marinette stayed up most of the night thinking about why chat is so fine with her marrying someone that's not him. Either he's completely heart broken or he finally understands that he doesn't belong with ladybug, that he doesn't beloved with her.

Whatever the real factor is, there's going to be a big change in their relationship.

The next morning ladybug greeted chat with a good morning and a hug, and all during breakfast he was beaming with joy.

"Chat, are you okay? You seem excessively happy today" Sofia said to Adrian after breakfast.

"Yeah, I really am. It's like I've finally found my happiness." Said Adrian

Sofia gave him a weird look, "Wait, you weren't happy before?"

"No not really," He explained. "Ever since my mother died, my father has been cold and doesn't give me the time of day. Every night when I see m'lady my whole world is brighter, I mean my friends make me happy as well but not as much as she does. She's everything to me, and know that I know she'll love me back one day, my whole life is complete.

Ethan pulled his mother to the side, away from earshot of the younger Adrian and Marinette.

"Are they going to find out today!? Are they going to find out today?!" Ethan said while jumping up and down.

"Now honey that all depends on them." The older marinette said while trying to calm her son down.

"But they should find out now, so they can be happy and live happily ever after!" He explained

After Ethan's question was shot down, he began to hatch a plan.

Little did he know, his mother and father already knew about this plan and will be expecting it.


End file.
